Kingdom of Pyrus
The Kingdom of Pyrus is a sovereign state in Ogulas covering the Pyrusian Peninsula, some of the Thannorian Plains, The Northern Isles and The Southern Isles. It has land borders with the Kingdom of Endra to the southeast and the Imperial Macneralon Empire to the north. The Great Western Sea is to the west, the Sea of Pyrus is in the southeast and the Ogulan Sea is to the east. Lake Thannor is in the north of the Kingdom of Pyrus, which is shared with the Kingdom of Endra. With an area of 612sq2 it is the fourth-largest sovereign state with a population of 981,000. The Kingdom of Pyrus is a constitutional monarchy with a parliamentary system of government, although significant powers are still held by the King of Pyrus. The capital city is Bachstadt. The Kingdom of Pyrus has recently developed a large overseas empire, The Pyrusian Empire, which is the largest empire in history. The Kingdom of Pyrus is made up of several constituent countries, Pyrus, Anzio, Lihex, Greater Thannor, Galumptia and Ature, as well as the island groups - The Northern Isles and The Southern Isles. History Geography Administrative Geography The Kingdom of Pyrus has been divided in three main ways for administrative purposes. The first is based on Baronial Provinces, and includes the Regional Government and Provincial Government divisions and the provision of justice, for example. The second administrative division is based on individual settlements (see below) and includes Local Government, the National Health Service and National Education Service, for example. The third, less formal, division is the old territorial designations. Settlements List of Settlements in the Kingdom of Pyrus Dependencies Politics Government The Kingdom of Pyrus has a parliamentary government. The Parliament of the Kingdom of Pyrus meets at the Royal Palace, Bachstadt and has two houses: an elected Council of Ministers and the appointed Council of Nobles. All bills passed by these Council's have to receive Royal Assent before becoming law. The King of Pyrus is both the Head of State and Head of Government, receiving advice from parliament, but more often from the Royal Council. The Royal Council is comprised of the Officers of State, appointed by the King, and headed by the High Lord Chancellor and the officials of the Royal Court, headed by the High Lord Steward. The various officers of state are often shadowed by members of the Council of Ministers appointed, by the party leader with their confidence, to positions in the Legitimate. The Legitimate is a liaison between the Council of Ministers and the officers of state, providing information and oversight of the executive to the elected representatives of the people. There are four political party groupings in the Council of Ministers, the Conservative Party, the Nationalist Party, the Democratic Alliance and the Socialist Party. Since the 1786 elections the Council of Ministers and Legitimate are controlled by a coalition of the Conservative Party and Democratic Alliance. Law & Criminal Justice Foreign Relations The Kingdom of Pyrus is a founder member of the League of Armed Neutrality. Although the Kingdom has made significant progress diplomatically in recent years, there are still significant areas of diplomatic tension, such as with the Kingdom of Endra. Diplomatic policy and foreign relations are managed by the Council of Foreign Affairs, chaired by the High Lord Ambassador. Military The armed forces of the Kingdom of Pyrus - officially ''His Majesty's Armed Forces'' - consist of two professional branches: the Pyrusian Army and the Royal Navy. The forces are managed by the Council of War, chaired by the High Lord Marshal. The Commander-in-Chief is the King of Pyrus, Celasin I, to whom members of the armed forces swear an oath of allegiance. The Armed forces are charged with protecting the Kingdom of Pyrus and the Pyrusian Empire. The Pyrusian armed forces played a key role in establishing the Pyrusian Empire and establishing the Kingdom of Pyrus as one of the dominant and most important powers in the world during the later half of the 18th century. Economy Science & Technology Transport Energy Water Supply & Sanitation Demographics Ethnic Groups Language Religion Migration Education Healthcare Culture Literature Music Visual Art Media Philosophy Sport Symbols Category:Nations of the World (pre 1788) Category:Nations of the World (post 1788)